eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Maman, Maman
|year = 1969 |position = 6th |points = 11 |previous = À chacun sa chanson |next = Marlène}} Maman, Maman was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1969 in Madrid, performed by Jean Jacques, at the time just 12 years old. The song is a ballad, in which the singer tells his mother about a "marvellous dream" he had in which he has grown up and gone to war. Over the course of the song, however, he realises that he prefers his younger life - and ultimately has a "bad dream" in which his envisions his mother in her old age. He concludes by singing that he wishes to remain a child. Jean Jacques recorded the song in four languages; French, German (as "Mama"), Spanish ("Mamá") and Italian ("Maman"). The song was performed fourth on the night, following host country Spain and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it had received 11 points, placing sixth. Lyrics French= Maman, maman, j’ai fait un rêve merveilleux Maman, maman, et que j’étais devenu grand Je marchais au pas, casque, fusil et sac au dos Dans la lumière d’un matin, le soleil brillait tout là-haut Il me suivait comme un copain Maman, maman, j’ai fait un rêve merveilleux Maman, maman, nous étions partis tous les deux Sur un grand bateau, tout blanc, flottait pavillon haut Et moi j’étais le commandant, parti pour les îles du vent Tu étais fière de moi, maman Maman, maman, j’ai fait un rêve merveilleux Mais soudain tout s’arrête de mon rêve d’enfant Et je vois apparaître la vraie vie des grands J’ai le temps, j’ai le temps Maman, maman, j’ai fait un rêve malheureux Maman, maman, je te voyais les cheveux blancs Je veux oublier le soldat et le grand bateau Auprès de toi je veux rester et que Dieu te garde longtemps Toi, la plus belle des mamans Maman, maman, je veux rester encore enfant Garde-moi près de toi, maman Garde-moi près de toi, maman |-| Translation= Mum, Mum, I had a marvellous dream Mum, Mum, and I’ve grown up I marched in step, helmet, rifle and backpack In the light of a morning, the sun shone high It followed me like a friend Mum, Mum, I had a marvellous dream Mum, Mum, we both left On a great ship, all white, a flag floating high And I was the commander, left for the islands of the wind You were proud of me, Mum Mum, Mum, I had a marvellous dream But suddenly my childhood dream stops And I see appearing the real adult life I have time, I have time Mum, Mum, I had a bad dream Mum, Mum, I saw your white hair I want to forget the soldier and the big ship I want to stay near you and may God save you for a long time You, the most beautiful of all mums Mum, Mum, I still want to be a child Hold me close to you, Mum Hold me close to you, Mum Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1969 Category:20th Century Eurovision